The Blossom (Raura)
by Scrittore Ombra
Summary: (Raura) Have you ever watched a flower bloom? This tiny little seed piercing through the hard ground as it announces its arrival into the world. Its axis reaching up to the sky, craving the elements that support its brief span of life. Colorful buds popping out from their monochromatic greenery indicating they are ready to display their beauty . . . (full summary in chpt 0)
1. Chapter 0: Prelude

**Title: The Blossom (Raura)**

**Chapter 0: Prelude (Story Development)**

_Original Post Date: 08/10/2013_

* * *

**Summary:**

Have you ever watched a flower bloom? This tiny little seed piercing through the hard ground as it announces its arrival into the world. Its axis reaching up to the sky, craving the elements that support its brief span of life. Colorful buds popping out from their monochromatic greenery indicating they are ready to display their beauty. Petals, soft and delicate, unfurling one by one. Each building a stronger foundation of the ultimate goal . . . the blossom. A love story is much like a flower as it all starts with that tiny little spark that pushes the boundaries of the mind and soul. The chapters in the character's lives adding to the base of their relationship. Growing stronger with each layer that is built. It is a slow process that needs to be nurtured and feed but with a little love and patience in the end the reward outweighs the battle. Come into Ross and Laura's world and watch as the ever evolving story blossoms.

**Disclaimer:**

I mean no copyright infraction nor do I wish to cause any harm to the individuals mentioned in my story. I take credit for nothing other than the words I have strung together to make this fanfiction. Just keep repeating, I own NOTHING :D. Please take this story in the intent that it is meant: _Pure Entertainment._

**Author's Note:**

This will probably be the ONLY story I ever write and publish. Well . . . I might take some of the scenes from these chapters and make one-shots of how I would love to have it played out if I could change the outcome. Plus, I might add more details to each chapter for a future re-publish. But that's a decision for later. For now, it is a story I could not resist telling. As I watch these two grow, I couldn't help but be drawn into their world and compelled to share my thoughts, emotions and opinions. Although this is PURELY and COMPLETELY a work of fiction, this story is based upon observations of the behaviors displayed for the public to see. At the end of each chapter I will list the tangible proof of where I drew my inspiration. I will provide links whenever possible. Ooooo, and just for giggles, I will give you a preview of the next chapter. I have to keep you wanting more (evil grin).

_Things to keep in mind:_

- Minor characters names are made up for the most part.  
- Dates are included if known and may not necessarily flow in order (i.e., see Author's Note on chapter 4).  
- There are some chapters with flashbacks that will take you, the reader, back to before the start of this story in order to give a more rounded view of the characters and their interactions.  
- If you know of an event that I am missing in the story, please share and I will try my best to work it in if it enhances the story.  
- The story is told in third person point-of-view except with regard to conversations and thoughts (see Definitions/Guide below).  
- As of the posting date of this chapter, the rating is T just to be safe. The rating may or may not go up.

Please review and review often as I welcome your feedback so that I can make my story stronger. Please try to be constructive and not hateful as life is too short to worry about hate. The more reviews I receive the more I will continue to write. I don't know when or where this story will end as it evolves on a daily basis. Last but certainly not least . . . Enjoy!

**Meet Our Main Characters:**

_Ross_ - An all American boy who co-stars on _**DC's**_ hit show _**Austin & Ally**_. He plays lead role of Austin; a talented teenager who wishes to make it big in the music world. He relies on his partner Ally and their best friends Dez and Trish to help him on his journey. In 2012, along with shooting for _**A&A**_, Ross also filmed a _**DC**_ movie called _**Teen Beach Movie**_. Ross is in a band of his own in real life. _**R5**_ is made up of his brothers (Riker and Rocky), his sister (Rydel) as well as their family friend (Ratliff). Mark and Stormie are his parents. Ryland is Ross' younger brother who prefers to work behind the scenes as a member of the _**R5**_ band. Ross and Laura are very close friends in real life as are their characters on the show. This sex-god (sorry couldn't help myself :D) stands at 6 feet tall. His blonde hair and hazel eyes are enough to draw any girl in but throw in a 100-watt smile with a playful smirk and you have one heck of a package.

_Laura_ - The proverbial girl next door who is sweet and bubbly, always smiling and supportive. She plays Ally on Austin & Ally. Laura is much like her character: talented and smart. The one thing she does not share with Ally is the stage fright that has kept Ally out of the spot light for many years. Laura loves hanging out with her friends and doing school work, earning her the teasing of being dorky which she proudly admits. Jokes and puns brighten her day. She is very close to her cast mates: Ross, Calum (plays Dez on _**A&A**_) and Raini (plays Trish on _**A&A**_). Laura has been acting almost all of her life. Her sister, Vanessa is also an actress. They enjoy being part of a family with their parents Damiano and Ellen. Laura is a shadow of Ross' stature at 5 foot 2 to 4 inches (no one knows 100% sure if she is 5'2" or 5'4" but I would have to guess closer to 5'4" because even in flats she is slightly taller than Raini who reportedly stands at 5'2" so in this story I have her at 5'3" without heels) but that is what makes her fit perfectly in his arms. Her big dark brown eyes and brown hair complete the look that would make any boy fall.

**Definitions/Guide:**

A&A - Austin & Ally  
AUSLLY - Austin and Ally's couple name  
DC - Disney Channel  
RAURA - Ross and Laura's couple name  
RL – Real Life  
TBM - Teen Beach Movie  
{Braces} - Online conversations  
"Double quotes" - In-person conversations  
'Single quotes' - Thoughts  
**Bold** - Dates and titles  
_**Bold Italic**_ - Show names, websites, products, etc.  
CAPs - Strong emphasis on word or shouting  
_Italic_ - Minor flashbacks/forwards and callouts  
Underline - Emphasis on word

**About the Chapters:**

I have pre-written several chapters and will try to post as often as I can (I can't promise how often that will be though). Don't fret, you won't have to wait that long for chapter 1 to appear, in fact, tune in tomorrow. I am constantly making changes based upon tangible proof becoming available. I am also a perfectionist so I am never 100% satisfied with my work which makes it difficult to release it for the public's eye. I write then re-write then re-write then re-write and so on until I finally break down and say THAT'S ENOUGH, lol (I don't always listen to myself either and go back into the cycle again). Not to mention that RL always comes first. _Warning_: Although I am trying to make sure each chapter has enough weight, some of these chapters are very long; long as in over 10,000 words (now you can tell why it can be a difficult process). I thought about breaking them up into smaller chapters but it didn't seem logical to split the storyline at awkward moments between the characters. That is unless you guys are dying for a bunch of forced cliffhangers. However, I had no choice with some chapters and had to split them (Through Another's Eyes Trilogy for example - see chapter list below).

**2012 Storyline** _(Subject to change at any time)_  
Chapter 1: Getting Closer  
Chapter 2: Oceans Apart  
Chapter 3: Being Flirtatious  
Chapter 4: Reminiscence  
Chapter 5: First Impressions (Through Another's Eyes Trilogy Part 1)  
Chapter 6: Puzzle Pieces (Through Another's Eyes Trilogy Part 2)  
Chapter 7: Black and White (Through Another's Eyes Trilogy Part 3)  
Chapter 8: The Thing About Secrets  
Chapter 9: Dangerous Games  
Chapter 10: Life's Little Surprises  
Chapter 11: Complications _(working title)_  
Chapter 12: City Lights _(working title)_

**2013 Storyline** _(Subject to change at any time)_  
Chapter 13: Saying Goodbye _(working title)_  
Chapter 14: Pending  
Chapter 15: Pending  
Chapter 16: Pending  
Chapter 17: Pending  
Chapter 18: Pending . . . . . and so on

**Chapter 1 (Getting Closer) Preview:**

_. . . Laura looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes. No words were spoken. Ross reached out and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. He was mesmerized by the softness of her skin. Her eyes were dark and dreamy as she stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. Laura thumped her fingers against his chest in rhythm to his heartbeat, playing out a sweet melody that echoed in his ears._


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Closer

**Title: The Blossom (Raura)**

**Chapter 1: Getting Closer**

_Original Post Date: 08/11/2013_

_Update Date: 08/16/13 (Updated the paragraph structure to highlight conversations and thoughts)_

* * *

**Saturday, September 15, 2012**

Ross didn't know when it truly had started. All he knew was that he was slowly falling for Laura and falling hard. Every day there was something new to their relationship. Every day he looked forwarded to seeing her. Every day he wondered if she felt it too. Ross never really had a crush before. Yes, he flirted with other girls, lots of other girls, but this was different.

'Is this what it feels like?' he wondered. He wanted to know everything about her. What made Laura tick? What pleased her? What made her cry? What was Laura's biggest fear? They were very close as friends and told each other lots of things but he wanted to dig into that deep hidden well that made up her existence. He wanted to know everything. And most importantly, he wanted to know what was this hold she had over him?

When they were together, she always made him smile. Ross was normally a happy go-lucky kind of guy but even when he was having a bad day, just being around Laura was enough to lighten his spirit.

He loved to make her laugh and smile. He loved to scare her and comfort her. He loved to tease her and make her blush. Heck, he even loved fighting with her. Laura wasn't like the other girls; she challenged him, she didn't let him get away with anything, and she made him want to be better.

Was it because of the show?

'No, that can't be it' Ross tried to reason with himself. Don't get him wrong; the show was great and he loved every minute with his cast mates. The four of them instantly clicked, becoming tight friends within days of meeting each other.

But with Laura it was like there was this invisible string that connected them, drawing her close to him. It wouldn't have mattered how they met as that string would still be there. They could have met randomly on the street in front of a coffee shop or at the beach while walking down the shore line or even at one of his band's concerts. It would have been the same to Ross no matter what.

Was it because of them seeing each other practically every day? How can you not become close with someone when you see them all the time?

'Yeah, maybe that was it.' Not only did they see each other at work but the gang hung out every chance they got. Lately they hadn't seen as much of each other due to conflicting schedules yet the connection was still there.

'If that's the case then no that can't be the reason why.' Ross continued to discount reason after reason. Nothing seemed to fully answer the question of 'Why'.

If Ross said anything to anyone about his rising feelings, they would all assume it was because of their characters shared on-screen romance but he knew it started way before that. He couldn't deny that these feelings had been building for a while now. Ross hid from his feelings the best he could but in the end it didn't matter as everyone always saw past his facade.

The constant reminder from family, friends and fans didn't ease the ache in his heart. How can he make his feelings known if everyone is expecting it from him, teasing them about it and putting it at the forefront of every action, reaction, gesture, and conversation? Laura should be the first one to know not the entire world. Ross just didn't know how to let her know without screwing everything up. He felt that Laura was oblivious to his feelings.

'Does she not like me the same way?' he thought on many occasions. This made Ross afraid of getting his heart stomped on but he didn't know how much longer he could keep hiding.

It had been almost a month since they filmed the kiss episode and here he sat in traffic on his way to their first major event together in a really long time. His plane had a late landing, something to do with a busy tarmac or something. Ross didn't know for sure nor did he care what the reason was because the fact of the matter was he was late. Before he even left LA this morning, he was anxious, nervous, and excited all rolled into one. Being late to the event didn't help his emotions.

Mark noticed how antsy Ross was becoming in the car. The longer they sat there the more Ross couldn't sit still. He'd move forward, then back again, then forward to hang on the back of the front seats, then back again, turning left then right and all over again. Yes, they were running late, extremely late at that, but this tension seemed different.

"You okay, son?" Ross was leaning forward practically off his seat, his elbows on his knees as he looked out the front windscreen. His dad's question unleased Ross' pent up angst.

"Why can't they get out of the way? Don't they know we have somewhere to be?!" Ross flung his hands forward as if to command the traffic to move. Mark chuckled at his comments. He placed a hand on Ross' shoulder trying to calm him.

"What's bothering you, really?" Ross sighed and sat back in the seat. Ross thought for a second as he turned his attention to the side window. Ross had to get it off his chest or he might just explode. He had a great relationship with his parents but usually he would talk with his brothers on this type of subject. None of them were here at the moment so with another sigh he asked the question weighing on his mind.

"Dad, how do you know if you really like someone? I mean really like them not just puppy-dog like."

"Oh so it's a girl that's got you so wired." Mark looked over at his son with an all-knowing smile playing at his lips. Ross remained stoic as he stared out the window. Not getting a response, Mark continued on quietly.

"Well, there are lots of ways to tell. It depends on the relationship but usually if you can't wait to see her or you think about her all the time, when just a sound or scent reminds you of her, then more than likely you really like her." Ross was quiet as he let what his dad said set in.

"Do I know her?" Ross thought for a moment before answering.

"Just someone I met." He hated lying to his dad and very very rarely did but he didn't want to let it out of the bag just yet; besides, technically it wasn't a lie as he didn't tell him "no". Mark wanted to inquire for more information but knew not to press his son on the subject especially when he was in this kind of pensive mood so Mark quickly dropped his quest.

Meanwhile, Laura had arrived at _**Union Station**_ about 30 minutes ago. She and her mom sat in the green room as they waited for Ross to arrive. Laura became more uneasy as time ticked by.

'Where is he?' She got up from her chair once again and looked out into the hallway. 'Still no sign of him.' Those in the room watched Laura as she paced for the umpteenth time. They formed small groups in different corners of the room, gossiping about the situation. It didn't go unnoticed that Ellen would occasionally shake her head at her daughter's actions all the while a smile danced on her face. The hushed whispers in the room wondered if the rumors were true about the two stars.

'He oído que están saliendo.' _(Translation - 'I heard they are dating.')_

'Se parece un poco demasiado preocupado para ser sólo amigos.' _(Translation - 'She seems a little too worried to be just friends.')_

'Mi hija dijo que son una OTP superior, sea lo que sea, y la química entre ellos es caliente.' _(Translation - 'My daughter said they are a top OTP, whatever that means, and the chemistry is hot between them.')_

'Su madre debe aprobar su relación. ¿Por qué si no iba a estar sonriendo a la situación.' _(Translation - 'Her mom must approve of their relationship. Why else would she be smiling at the situation?')_

As the chatter bounced around the room, Laura recalled her travel arrangements. A long time ago, her family and Ross' family came to an understanding.

Mark and Stormie had made arrangements so that at least one of them would always be with the family even when they were not all in one place. They were very hands-on with their kid's lives. If Ross had to be in one city for something having to do with _**Austin & Ally**_ and the rest of the _**R5**_ band had to be in another, Mark would be in one city and Stormie would be in the other. They took turns on who would be with Ross and who would be with the rest of the family.

So it only seemed normal that when Laura would be traveling to the same location at the same time as Ross then Mark or Stormie would be the acting guardian but if Laura wasn't traveling at the same time with them then her mom would travel with her. Oh course both Ross and Laura had agents/handlers that traveled with them from time to time but that's not the same as having a parent around.

This made for a great arrangement as Laura got along very well with his parents and they just adored her. This also freed up Ellen to spend equal time with Laura's sister, Vanessa, as Laura's dad wasn't able to travel as much.

Laura smiled at the memory of the families making these arrangements. She thought about the times she traveled with Ross. Sometimes they would chat and play games and other times they would sit there quietly catching up on rest and relaxation; each doing their own thing yet still next to each other. Laura cherished those times with Ross.

Generally people would leave them alone when flying together but she was always very leery that someone would interrupt, especially if there were fangirls on their flight. She couldn't count how many times it happened but as the show got more popular it seemed to happen more often than not. It always made Laura cringe inside to have those girls disrupting their alone time with squeals and shrieks. She truly did love the fans very much but sometimes it could be overwhelming to her.

The sad part was that Ross relished the attention he received from these girls. There were times when Laura felt like he didn't want their private time as much as she did but she knew that Ross was one of those people that couldn't say no to anyone. So when a fan approached them, he would do what they asked him to do.

'Honestly, I'm not jealous. No, really I'm not.' she tried to convince no one in particular.

Today was one of those occasions where Laura didn't travel to the event with Ross' family. Now she was sitting here waiting for Ross to show up. This wasn't like him to be late or at least not this late. Well, there was that other time but that didn't count since she knew why he was running late. She hadn't talked to him since yesterday and now she was starting to get worried that something bad had happened to him.

'He should have called by now. What if he couldn't reach his phone? What if he is hurt? What if . . . calm down Laura. Mark would have called you if there was something really wrong. But then again what if Mark is hurt too?'

Her mind would not shut off, questioning over and over again about his safety. If Ross were here, he would be teasing her about being a worry wart. Laura could imagine the smirk on his face as he taunted her about her fears. She couldn't help it. Especially when life was stressful, her fears rose out of nowhere. Laura walked back to her chair, took a deep breath as she sat down and pulled out her phone.

'Might as well get this over with.' she thought.

Ross and Mark remained quiet after their previous conversation. Neither broaching the subject again as they impatiently waited for their vehicle to pick up momentum. Ross tried to quell his anxiety by running through song lyrics in his head.

All of a sudden a buzzing sound ripped through the silence, startling Ross. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Ross sighed when he saw the caller ID. Not that he wasn't expecting her call and he probably should have called her by now but he was hoping to avoid the fight that would ensue.

"She must be panicking." Mark remarked. He knew Laura very well and loved her like a daughter. He understood that she was a worrier from time to time. Laura's worrying seemed especially strong when it had to do with Ross. Ross ignored his dad's comment as he answered the call.

'Might as well get this over with.' he thought.

"Hey."

"Where are you?" Ross could hear the panic in her voice.

"Stuck in traffic. You wouldn't believe the mess out here, dude."

"Ross." she drew out his name.

"I know, I know. It's not my fault. The stupid plane didn't land when it was supposed to." She was quiet on the other end.

"We'll be there as quick as we can. I promise." he sighed.

"Ok." she said, sounding down. This tugged at his heart. He wanted to . . . no needed to cheer her up so he changed the subject.

"So what's it like there?" Ross could tell in an instant by the hitch in her breath that this perked Laura up.

"It sounds very busy out by the stage. This is going to be AWESOME." Her voice sing-songed as she spoke quickly. He smiled at her enthusiasm. That was her new favorite word to say as she usually said amazing or wonderful; he had gotten her hooked on the word as it was one of his favorites too. He would never get tired of hearing it and coming from her made the word even more special.

"Don't you mean Rossom?" he teased. Her laugh was another thing he would love to hear every day. It was cute and dorky but fit her to a tee.

"You're bad." she chastised through heavy breaths.

"But you love me anyways, right."

"You just keep telling yourself that Mr. Lynch."

"Oooo, resorting to last names are we _Ms. Marano_?"

After sharing a laugh, they both grew silent for a moment just enjoying their easiness with each other. He imagined her sitting there blushing at their teasing. Making her blush was one of his all-time favorite things to do and it seemed to be getting easier and easier to do as of late.

Mark meanwhile was laughing on the inside at his son's interaction with this girl. He thought back to their earlier conversation about 'liking a girl'. He knew his son wasn't being up front with him about the girl he liked. Both Mark and Stormie were aware that Ross and Laura had a special connection. The kids both denied it when pressed about the subject but everyone around them knew. Clearly it was noticeable to the naked eye by their reactions to each other.

'Only those two wear rose-colored glasses.' Mark chuckled at the thought. He let his son off the hook this time as it wasn't easy for Ross being constantly asked about Laura and teased by his siblings. And it only seemed to get worse as the show gained notoriety. Mark's thoughts were interrupted when the vehicle suddenly lunged forward.

"Ah, looks like we are finally moving. I'll be there shortly. Don't give away my seat just yet." Ross told Laura.

"Ok, I'll let everyone know. Be careful please."

"Aren't I always?" he asked incredulously.

"At least you are not the one driving." she countered.

"Oh geez, thanks for the vote of confidence." he pouted.

"You're welcome." Ross stared at his phone and laughed. He sat back in his seat and Mark noted his relaxed and happy demeanor.

'Yep, he's got it bad for this one.'

Ellen noticed that after talking with Ross, Laura was a lot less uptight then before. Ross and Laura were different in so many ways yet they both had a strange calming effect on the other. Her daughter was a bundle of nervous energy, sometimes good and sometimes bad but energy none the less. Ross was a bundle of adrenaline, always on the go, always doing something.

Get the two of them in a room together without a lot of people around and a Zen-like atmosphere took over. At first everyone would be shocked and stunned as they watched the transformation from hyper to serene, wondering if the two were fighting but the vibe in the room would be nothing but positive. And soon those same people would understand that this was just how they affected each other.

If only Ross and Laura could see for themselves then maybe they would realize it for what it truly was and everyone around them would be better off. Laura was still staring at her phone when Ellen's voice broke through the air.

"So, he's on his way?" she asked.

"Yep. I guess I better let them know." Laura went up to John, the head event coordinator, and explained the situation.

"We should go out and let the audience know."

"Would you mind if I went with you? Maybe if they know that I am here they will be assured that we aren't canceling this."

"I think that would be a great idea." Laura didn't tell him that she also wanted to see how big the crowd was. As they stepped out into the open area, Laura made a brief statement to the fans that were lining the entrance. She couldn't believe how many people were there. She released some of her stifled energy when speaking to the crowd. John and the event staff walked Laura to the staged area to repeat the announcement for those who were peering over the balcony. Laura waved to several of the fans as she stood beside John.

"Ross' plane is late and we will be starting here in about 15 minutes." John announced. Laura could feel the change in the atmosphere. Her smile faltered with the sting of disappointment as she picked up a couple of the comments that echoed through the air.

'Ross isn't here?'

'What do you mean he's not here?'

'We came to see him.'

'I'm sure they didn't mean it to sound so hurtful. It was just a knee jerk reaction on their part.' Laura rationalized. She tried her best to keep up a brave front to the crowd, recomposing a smile on her face and waving once again. Laura and the staff returned to the green room while they waited for Ross.

"You okay?" her mom asked as Laura sat back down next to Ellen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should see the crowd out there. It's going to be so much fun today." Ellen could tell she was hiding something; she knew her daughter too well to not know when something was bothering her. Laura's voice was limp and monotone.

Ross and his dad finally arrived at the event about an hour late. Ross jumped out of the vehicle and quickly made his way inside, not waiting for his dad to follow step. As he walked into the waiting area, he spotted Laura mingling with a bunch of people all wearing 'Staff' t-shirts.

She had her back to him but he could tell that she was her usual bubbly self, complimenting the others on everything. Ross smiled and walked towards her. As he approached, he put his finger up to his lips to let the others know not to let on.

"Guess who?" Ross whispered in Laura's ear as he placed his hands over her eyes. His voice was low and husky as it tickled her ear. Laura leaned back against his chest before speaking.

"Harry Potter?" she teased.

"Nope. Guess again."

"Hmmm. George Clooney?"

"You really know how to wound a guy. I'm much sexier than him." he pouted as he dropped his hands from her eyes. Laura knew it was him all along but she couldn't help but tease him. The staff watched this event unfold in front of them. Their earlier speculations on the relationship rising up again. John walked up to the group and quickly but quietly shooed the staffers away in order to give the two some space. Laura turned around and threw her arms around Ross' neck, standing on her toes to reach his height.

"Yay, you're here!" she exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close while burying his head in her neck. His hot breath against her skin sent shivers through Laura's body. She panicked that he would notice her reactions but then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down.

Ross felt her body tense then relax against his. He felt like they could stay like this forever. Hugging had become common place with them. They hugged lots of times before but now they hugged every time they saw each other for the first time that day and every time they said goodbye.

This physical connection was slowly becoming an addiction for both of them. The need to verify through touch that the other was there was a foundation block in their relationship. It didn't matter whether it was a hug or just a quick brush of hands, arms or legs as long they made that connection.

The hardest part was keeping this addiction to themselves. It was a struggle each and every time they were in the public's eye. Ross and Laura could not hug or full-on touch without a legitimate reason so they would try to sneakily brush against each other in hopes to fulfill that need without raising too much awareness. Of course, the fans were onto their little game, searching images and videos for that elusive glimpse of the Raura relationship. It didn't stop Ross or Laura though. If they could get by with it even once it was worth trying. But in times like these, only a few peering eyes were there to witness the addiction take shape.

Laura tried to recall when this physical need had started. From the day she met Ross, she knew that he was one of those touchy-feeling kinds. He was always doing something to touch the other people around him; almost like Ross was afraid they would leave him alone in this world. His actions weren't anything major, just a poke of his finger or a hand on the arm. It didn't take long for Laura to get used to Ross' touch. Something about him made her feel comfortable and at home no matter whether his touch was soft and caring or playful and mischievous.

She had initiated that first hug with him. It wasn't out of need or want but just a simple gesture of thanks. The four of them were in Calum's dressing room when Ross said something sweet about their friendship. Laura reacted on instinct, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. It wasn't but a few milliseconds before she pulled away and sat back down. She remembered the stunned look on his face afterwards. At first Laura thought she did something wrong but Ross finally snapped out of it and joined back into the conversation.

The hugging slowly progressed from there. Sometimes Laura would be the one to pull him close and other times Ross would be the instigator. However, the last couple of months Ross had been clingier then usual and wanted more and more hugs. She gave into his need, becoming accustomed to the feel of him encasing her. Heck, who was she kidding; Laura now craved it as much as Ross did.

"Hi Ellen." Mark said as he walked over to her upon entering the room.

"Hey Mark. She was worrying you know." Ellen said in a teasing tone. Mark laughed as he took a seat next to her. His sight traveled over to the couple.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. Believe me, he wasn't any better off. Sorry we were late. The plane landed late and then we got caught up in dead-stopped traffic." The two sat in silence for a moment, just watching their kids.

"I don't know how they do it."

"Do what?"

"Go through life without realizing what is between them." she said matter-of-factly. Mark turned to face her.

"Well, my son can definitely be oblivious."

"My lovely daughter doesn't help matters. She is just as oblivious. Maybe that's why they are the perfect couple."

"I'm pretty sure they know they like each other but are just too scared to admit it with the show and all. It can't be easy with all the questions and hazing."

"Yeah you're right. Also, it doesn't help that they are both more stubborn than a mule." The two shared a laugh and then turned back to watch the scene.

"Let's get this party started." Ross whispered, bringing Laura back to reality. His voice was soft and dreamy. Did they really have to leave this spot? She pulled away from his embrace but not his space. His hands remained at her waist. Hazel eyes met dark brown ones. Laura sensed that there was something different about Ross today. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what was different. Ross' eyes were bright and lively, speckled with a glint of hidden secrets.

Maybe he was just overly excited to be meeting the fans. Maybe it was the fact that he was late and was now trying to flirt with her to beg for forgiveness. Maybe something else was on his mind. She didn't know what the answer was but she continued to ponder these thoughts as she stared up at him.

Ross could see the wheels turning in Laura's mind. His eyes slowly trailed down her face. His tongue snaked out to moisten his dry lips as he watched her bite her lower lip.

'God she can be so sexy without even trying.' Ross' eyes darkened at the thought of pressing his lips against hers. He wanted to be the one doing the biting on her lip. He imagined taking it between his lips and running his tongue over the reddened bite marks.

Laura saw the intensity in his hooded eyes and it scared her. She had to stop this now. Laura pushed herself away from Ross and turned to walk back to where her mom sat. Ross stood frozen in time wondering what just happened.

'Man, I've got to stop doing that.' He scolded. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in hopes of gathering his wits and getting her sexiness off his mind.

"Hi Laura." As Laura came closer, Mark stood up and greeted her.

"Mark!" she half shouted as she clung to him. Mark placed his hand on her shoulder when she pulled away.

"So are we forgiven for being late?" Laura flashed him a big smile.

"Of course! I couldn't stay mad at you guys if I wanted to. I'm just glad you're alright and we can get started."

"That's my girl, always positive." Laura giggled at his compliment.

"Hi I'm Ross." Ross said as he approached a gentleman who appeared to be in charge.

"Hey, John. Welcome to Kansas City. We're glad you are here." Ross shook the man's outstretched hand.

"Thanks man!"

"You know we were starting to get worried; especially that little lady over there." John pointed to Laura. Ross looked back over to where she stood.

"Yeah, Laur can be a bit of a worry-wart at times but it's all good." Ross smiled as he watched her interact with his dad. Turning back to the coordinator, panic began to creep into Ross' system. His smile dipped at the thoughts running in his mind.

"Listen, do me a favor. Make sure she is safe when she is not by my side, okay?" John saw the seriousness on Ross' face and looked over his shoulder at the person in question before responding.

"Don't worry. We've got it covered. Anyone with a staff shirt on will be here to help you guys out. Plus I will be standing by at all times." He looked at Ross for a second before adding "She won't know of this conversation." Ross was grateful to the man. He didn't want Laura to know that he was looking out for her because she would make it a big deal by arguing "I can take care of myself." It wasn't a matter of whether she could take care of herself or not but he needed to make sure she was safe for his own peace of mind.

"Okay, I'm ready." Not hearing Laura and Mark approach, Ross jumped a little at the sound of her voice.

"Well then, let's give these fans what they came here for." Laura turned and waved to her mom one last time before they headed to the doorway. Ellen often stayed behind in the green room to avoid the hecticness of these types of events. Mark would be out there and that was enough of a reassurance for her.

"Okay everyone we're ready to head out." John called out as the staff surrounded the stars. As Ross and Laura left the room, he placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her in front of him. One last acknowledgement of her presence before facing the public. Ross dropped his hand from Laura's back just as they rounded the corner leading to the walk-way. Once again hiding their closeness under the thin veil of pretend that protected them from unwanted attention.

The atmosphere was much more excitable then the last time Laura set foot in the area. She wasn't surprised since Ross was now in attendance. The teenage girls were here to see him not her. The crowd screamed and fangirled at the sight of them walking in the room. Ross and Laura lightly chatted as they made their way to the staged area, smiling and waving for the crowd. Laura pushed the hurtful thoughts out of her mind, letting the sound of his voice calm her nerves. Ross slapped hands with several fans as he passed them by, not detouring from his conversation with Laura.

Ross suddenly felt the gradation of the flooring and without hesitation or second thought, he turned around and grabbed at Laura's wrist. She was quite the klutz on- and off-set but Ross didn't want Laura to get hurt or be embarrassed in front of all the fans. She felt his hand wrap around her skin and looked down in realization of what he had noticed. Laura remembered the step-up from her previous visit to the room and grabbed the arm of the staffer next to her to keep her balance. As soon as he was sure she saw the ledge, Ross quickly released her wrist and continued on to the tabled area as if his previous actions were nothing.

Ross stood in front of the tables and scanned the area. The riggings and scaffoldings on the balcony of the second floor caught his attention. Laura focused her sight to where he was pointing. She excitedly turned to him and explained what John had told her earlier about the setup. She bounced and beamed as she shared the bit of information.

A couple of hours later, it was time for Ross and Laura to head back for a get together with the event staff and their families before taking the stage with Roshon and Caroline to say goodbye to the fans. The last two hours went by like a hurricane and Laura enjoyed every minute. Her earlier fears and trepidations long gone.

They retraced the steps they took upon entering the room. One thing played on Laura's mind as she watched Ross walk in front of her. She couldn't help but notice how Ross kept her close to him for every picture. On the rare occasion a fan would be wedged between them but for the most part, Ross would always put his arm around her and bring her close to his side.

Sometimes his hand would gently lie against Laura's arm, his fingertips ghosting over her skin. While other times Ross' hold was so tight that you could still see the red heat that outlined his white fingerprints. It was almost as if he was afraid she would disappear right before his eyes. Ross was being overly clingy once again. Not that Laura was complaining by any means; she just thought it was unusual.

'Am I making too much out of it? I know he doesn't have feelings for me; at least, not like those kind of feelings. We are just best friends. That's all.' She continued to trudge behind him.

'Wouldn't that be something if he did?' she thought sarcastically.

'The whole fan community would go nuts! Some of them already hate me because they think we are dating.' This made her giggle for some reason.

"What's so funny?" Ross asked as they entered the back room. He turned to face Laura, placing his hand on her upper arm.

"Oh nothing, was just thinking of some of the fans from today." she smiled up at him. He matched her smile as he rubbed her arm slowly. A small shiver coursed through her body at the sensations he was causing. Her quiver did not pass by Ross' keen senses.

"You okay?" he whispered with concern. Laura's mind rationalized the feeling as nothing more than the cool September Midwest air making its presence known. Their constant movement while signing autographs had kept the chills at bay but now that they were standing still the air cut through her body. Laura would believe any excuse in order to hide what she was truly feeling.

"A little bit cold but I brought a sweater. Mom's holding it." She turned her gaze to where Ellen was sitting and Ross reluctantly let go of her arm. Laura left his side to retrieve her sweater. Ross watched as she slipped the garment over her arms and shook his head.

'That's her idea of a sweater?' The material was so thin that it couldn't possibly block the chill she felt just moments before. Roshon and Caroline arrived shortly after Ross and Laura exited the fan meet and greet arena. The four stars worked the VIP room; they sampled the food, mingled with the crowd, and had an all-around good time. They were standing with a couple of staffers when someone approached.

"Hi guys. Can I get a picture with all of you?"

"Sure." they answered unanimously. Ross positioned himself between the two girls. As he pulled Laura to him for the picture, Ross noticed that her oversized sweeter rolled off her shoulder. The man handed his camera to one of the staff then took his place between Roshon and Laura.

"Alright, everyone smile." After the camera snapped its shot and the man thanked the group, Ross reached over and repositioned Laura's sweeter back on her shoulder. Caroline laughed at his actions.

"What can I say? I keep telling her she's so tiny. Even her clothes don't fit." he shrugged then turned and winked at her. Laura rolled her eyes and lightly punched him on the chest while pouting causing Caroline to laugh even more.

"You two are a riot."

The staff event continued on. The Disney Channel team worked their magic around the room separately. Ross made his way over to the food table as his eyes searched Laura out in the crowd. He found himself staring at her anytime they were not side-by-side. This was quickly becoming another habit of his. Ross spotted Laura over in the corner with Caroline and a group of women. Her upbeat positive attitude was ever present when surrounded by people. Ross was tired just from watching Laura. She bounced up and down as she talked with everyone.

'Where is she getting the energy from? She never ceases to amaze me.' He smiled as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

'She looks so cute today.' Ross watched as Laura wildly flung her hands about.

'This girl loves to talk with her hands.' The smile on Ross' face grew as he recalled their conversation last night.

****Flashback****

_"Do you know what you are wearing tomorrow?" Laura asked out of the blue._

_"I don't know yet, why?" Ross questioned back. Of course he knew why she was asking. He always knew why. After that first time, it became a game with them. She would always ask and try to be sneaky. He would play dumb and answer her question, eventually. Then neither would say a word about it the next day. Ross wanted Laura to crack first and admit it, just once._

_"Oh just was wondering." was her typical response._

_'The game is afoot.' he thought will a quirky smile._

_"Probably jeans and a tee. Nothing fancy. You know the whole Ross __sexy__ ensemble." He emphasized the word sexy in a deep voice, hoping to get her attention but Laura didn't take the bait._

_"Hmmm, what color?" Ross sighed as he walked over to his closet and spotted the perfect item._

_'This should be good.' he thought._

_"Pink." He could hear clanking noises in the background. Laura had initiated her usual search._

_"What are you doing?" he prodded._

_"Nothing. A hot pink or a soft pink."_

_"What are you the color police?" She didn't respond as she continued to make rattling sounds. He waited a minute then caved._

_"I guess a hot pink but not too hot . . . I don't know, just pink." a heavy sigh left his throat. He knew she wouldn't give up until she got an answer from him._

"_Here let me send you a pic." The picture was taken and sent._

_"Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow." She was going to hang up on him but he wanted to amp up the game this time._

_"Whoa wait a minute. Don't I get to ask you what you are wearing?" he teased._

_"Oh. Ummm." she paused._

_"Come on Laur, I told you. Or maybe you are going to wear something scandalous and don't want me drooling all night? I can just picture the headlines now: __**Austin and Ally**__ starlet gives fans a view to remember."_

_"Ross, get your mind out of the gutter!" she giggled as she scolded him._

_"Ummm I don't know dude. That is one pretty snazzy outfit I'm picturing. Maybe you should give me a sneak peak first just to be on the safe side." He heard her intake of breath before she regained her composure._

_"Haha very funny."_

_"Okay, okay. Seriously, what are you wearing?" She hummed for a second. Ross pictured Laura looking through her closet._

_"Ah . . . got it. A pair of printed skinny jeans and a sleeveless tank with a lace coverlet." Ross gulped at the thought of her outfit._

_"Sound good?" Laura innocently asked him._

_"Yeah, sounds perfect." he choked out._

****End Flashback****

Ross knew Laura's outfit suited her from the moment he laid eyes on her today. He also knew that it had nothing to do with his outfit. It never did. It was always about the small details. Small as in fingernail size. When they started the meet and greet, he observed her fingers as they moved across the paper she was signing. Laura's fingernails were bright pink. They matched his shirt perfectly.

Just like the time before and the time before that. Ross noticed each and every single time she did it but never let on. Again, part of the game. He thought it was cute. It wasn't unusual for Laura to match her polish with his shirt while on-set but it made Ross proud that she did it off-set too. This was Laura's way of connecting to him. There were so many different aspects of their relationship but these little things she did is what got to him the most. It defined them not the roles they played. They were two peas in a pod; separate but the same.

"Hey buddy." Roshon greeted as he approached Ross at the food table.

"Dude!"

"So how was the meet and greet?"

"It was awesome. The fans were so nice. You guys are going to have fun tomorrow."

"Cool. I hear your band is going on tour soon."

"It is going to be so sick. We are psyched." The boys moved over to an empty couch to continue their conversation. They talked about his band, each other's show, and sports.

"Yo that sounds like fun." Roshon commented to Ross. Ross started to reply when something caught his attention. His eyes looked up; there she stood in front of a group of people, holding a small baby in her arms. She looked so happy. He smiled at the scene. This was the second time today that she held a baby.

'She'll make a great mom.' popped in Ross' mind. Roshon looked in the direction Ross was staring and grinned.

"She looks like a natural."

"Y-yeah." Ross forced out.

Laura was soaking up all the attention and rightfully so. Ross was glad that the fans weren't as mean to her today. Yeah there had been the occasional mean fan but not like online. He most definitely knew about the fan hate.

They were friends, the best of friends, but Laura was a very private person even to those close to her. On the rare occasion when it was just the two of them, she would let down her guard a little and show her most vulnerable side to him. Ross valued those times with Laura. And yet, there were still some things that she did not let on about and the hurt she felt from the hatred was one of those things she refused to share even during those private moments. Ross wasn't stupid. He could read her like a book and knew she was devastated. Ross remembered one particular time that especially got to him.

****Flashback****

_He had walked into her dressing room to ask her about the script. Laura looked up from her laptop; her eyes began to fill with tears. He immediately fell to his knees in front of her. Ross was about to ask her what was wrong when she quickly brushed away the tears and made up a lame excuse of her contacts bothering her eyes._

****End Flashback****

Ross knew Laura's sadness that day wasn't because of her contacts; it had to have come from some "fan" spouting off at her. There really was no other explanation for her crying. When Laura cried, it tore his heart. She very rarely let anyone see her cry unless they were tears of joy. He had so many emotions describing what he felt: anger, sadness, hate, fear and most of all guilt. There was no denying that he was indirectly to blame for a lot of the fan hate. That's what hurt the most.

Ross thought back to when they were finally able to talk Laura into getting a _**Twitter**_ account and the first time he had tweeted her. That's when the hate really reared its ugly head. In among the _Ohs_ and _Aws_ from the supportive fans was tweet after tweet saying how Laura was ruining Ross, calling her ugly, and telling her that she had no talent. When he found out that next day, he wanted to punch the wall. Not knowing what to do, Ross tried to talk to Laura about it but she just brushed it off.

****Flashback****

_"It's okay Ross. Don't worry about it." she whispered into the phone before changing the subject. This made matters worse for him._

_'How could she not be upset at this? Doesn't she know how bad this is?' Ross wanted to be mad at Laura for her lack of reaction but as he listened to her on the phone he just couldn't be mad. The excitement in her voice and her laughter literally turned his frown upside down. This was not to say Ross was going to let it go by any means. No sir. If Laura wasn't going to do anything about it, he would. He decided the only way to stop the hate was to stop tweeting her. Their conversations would be held in private from then on._

_'I just want to protect her from the harsh realities of the world.' was his reasoning._

****End Flashback****

Laura never brought the subject up about Ross not tweeting her any more. It was obvious that she thought about it and was dying to ask him but she never did and he kept his reasons to himself. Of course, his plan didn't stop all of the hate but at least he felt like he was doing something about it.

Just thinking about the hate made Ross steam with anger. She didn't deserve it. Laura was one of the most genuine people he knew and she didn't have a mean bone in her body. Ross heard his name being called and he looked over at Roshon.

"Dude, you need to slow the roll on that mood swing of yours."

"Huh?" Ross looked perplexed at Roshon.

"One minute you are grinning from ear to ear and the next minute you are about to burst a vein. I don't think you are going to get any water out of that napkin." Ross looked down at his hands. He was clenching the napkin so tightly that it wadded up into a tiny ball and was almost non-existent.

"Sorry." Ross whispered.

"Hey, it's okay bro. I certainly understand." Ross took a deep breath, trying to let go of his feelings.

"You worry about her, don't you?" Ross looked up at Roshon's sympathetic face.

"How . . ." Before Ross could finish his sentence, the two of them were being hailed. The boys looked up to see Laura and Caroline walking towards them.

"Come take pictures with us."

"Yeah, you've got to meet some of these people over here. They're so nice." Laura reached down and pulled Ross up from his seated position. The anger Ross was feeling moments before quickly evaporated at the touch of her hand. The four headed over to the other side of the room for another round of pictures.

The time passed quickly but they weren't done for the day just yet. They had one final appearance. They walked out onto the outside stage to greet all the fans one last time for the night and kick off the next musical act.

Laura could tell that Ross was getting tired. He wasn't smiling as much and his energy level was almost non-existent. He put on a good front to those around them but she could still tell. She hated and enjoyed these moments with him. Ross had two sides when he was tired. He would either be hilariously fun to be around or he would be very quiet and withdrawn. It made her sad to see him so exhausted.

He always pushed himself very hard. It was part of their lives now but that didn't make it right. Laura didn't want their time together to end but knew that it couldn't last forever. Just a few more minutes and then they would be heading home.

The team waved their goodbyes, exiting behind the stage where they wrapped up with the event coordinators and met up with their parents. The conversation remained light as they waited for their vehicles to pick them up. The day was finally over. They were on their way to the airport.

"Here." Ellen handed her daughter a pair of flats as she figured Laura's feet were killing her from standing in heels all day.

"Thanks mom!" Even though they had arrived in Kansas City separately, Ross and Laura were leaving at the same time so they were booked on the same flight back to LA. The kids had spent the entire day together but Ellen knew they were not tired of each other just yet and she expected that at some point during the flight they would be sitting side-by-side.

They seemed to always crave that time with each other. They were together on-set, they spent time off-set with one another and when they weren't together, Ross and Laura were always on the phone texting or talking. How two people could spend so much time together and not get tired of each other was beyond Ellen.

Laura stared out the window the entire car ride. Apprehension settling in her body as her mind replaying the day's events. Every glance, touch, and encouragement that came from Ross just melted her heart even more.

She didn't know how or when it happened nor would she ever admit it to any one especially him but she was falling for Ross. Laura wasn't sure if he felt the same way. It scared her more than anything and that was saying a lot considering her phobias. When Laura realized what was going on between them, she made a vow that she would never let it happen.

She didn't want a possible relationship to ruin their friendship. Relationships come and go. Too many Hollywood couples never see that happily ever after that Laura so desperately wanted. However, great friendships lasted a lifetime. Ross was making it harder and harder every day to keep that vow.

If she did let her guard down, Laura was afraid that she would get her heart broken or worse. They could end up hating each other so much that they wouldn't be able to take back any hurtful words said in anger. Then how would they work together? Laura might never see Ross again. Running in the same circles for their Disney activities could have adverse effects on their budding careers. It could put a strain on their relationship with Calum and Raini not to mention the families. There was just too much at stake in this situation, too many people would get hurt. It simply could NOT happen.

'Besides, Ross can have any girl he wants. Why would he want me?' she thought bitterly. The vehicles stopped at the airport unloading zone. The gang exited and made their way to the terminal. Ross bent down and removed the carry-on bag from Laura's hands as they walked. She did nothing to stop him.

'Something is different about her.' he wondered. Ross' mind was too tired to think straight but he couldn't get the thought out of his head. Trying to figure it out, he watched Laura's back as they walked to the waiting area after checking in. Laura could feel his questioning gaze. She stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face him.

"What?" she asked. He looked down about to ask when realization hit. She was a couple of inches shorter. Ross shook his head, laughed and walked over to the typical uncomfortable airport plastic seats. Laura followed suite and sat next to him. Ross' arm instinctively went behind her to rest on the back of her chair and despite her earlier thoughts, Laura's head found its way onto his shoulder as she pressed against his side. Neither said a word as they stared off into space.

Mark and Ellen sat opposite of the couple and watched their interactions, giving each other knowing glances from time to time. The airport was surprisingly quiet for that time of night. People moved around the area without giving the couple a second glance. Ross was grateful for this as he just wanted to spend these last few moments with her in peace and quiet.

They semi-patiently waited for the attendants to call for boarding of their plane. After what seemed like an eternity, they were finally in the air. Ross was really really tired but he still wanted to be near Laura so he got up after the pilot turned off the 'fasten seat belts' sign.

"Hey Mrs. M. Would you mind if Laura and I sit together for a while?" he said as he approached their row of seats.

"No, not at all." she smiled at the memory of predicting that this would happen. With that she got up and went to sit with Mark, knowing that they would not be trading seats again.

"Hey, dude."

"Hey yourself." Laura turned sideways to face Ross as he plopped down in the now empty seat.

"Ross, you should get some sleep. You look really exhausted." Her voice was full of concern. He was elated that she cared about his wellbeing.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." He turned his body slightly and looked into her eyes. Ross reached up and moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"I'm glad I got to spend it with you though." he said in a whispered tone. A rosy hue blossomed on her cheeks.

'Mission accomplished once again.' his mind cheered. They both turned back around and faced forward in their seats. Ross slouched down in the seat and laid his head upon her shoulder. Normally, Laura would have pushed anyone off her but she had flown with Ross on several occasions and knew of his sleeping habits. He always liked to use his row mate as a pillow. Plus she didn't mind as it meant some more closeness time with him in which she didn't have to have make up an excuse.

Laura pulled out her phone, checked her text messages then placed it on her lap. Ross watched her from his perch on her shoulder. His eyes following her every move. Once her hands were firmly in her lap, Ross reached over and picked up Laura's right hand. He brought her hand up close to him and began to play with her fingers.

"R-R-Ross?"

"Hmmm?" he ran his thumb over her fingernails one by one, playing with her mind a little to see if he could get her to crack. She was stunned into silence by the feelings he was causing. Whatever she was going to ask him died on her tongue. Laura watched as he slowly and methodically touched her fingernails.

'Does he know about the matching nail polish?' she panicked.

'What do I tell him? He'll think it's stupid.' Ross looked at Laura's lap again, catching sight of her left hand and the band that sat loosely around her wrist. Ross' thoughts took him back to when the fan presented the band to Laura.

****Flashback****

_Laura beamed at the gift, giving the girl a hug in return. Ross looked up from the paper he was signing as Laura put it on. The band was so big on her tiny wrist. After the fan walked away, Ross bent down and whispered in Laura's ear._

_"You look like you are drowning in that. I keep telling you that you are too small." he teased. She looked up at him with that pout of hers and he broke._

_"But it looks so cute on you." he added without thinking. Laura played with the band for a second before shining her big doe eyes back up at him._

_"Awww, Ross! Thank you!" Ross' heart skipped a beat._

_"Welcome." His smile stretched from one ear to the other._

****End Flashback****

The memory faded into the background as Ross realized that he was still holding Laura's hand. He had stopped his movements but she remained quiet.

'I guess the game is still on for now. But one of these days I am going to get her to admit what she is doing.' he wickedly thought. He placed her hand back in her lap before snuggling his head deeper into her shoulder. Laura felt and heard Ross' breathing even out as he started to fall asleep.

'Phew! Dodged a bullet there Laura. You are going to have to be more careful.' she told herself. Laura's hand was on fire in her lap as she could still feel the lingering effects of Ross brushing across her skin. Part of her was saddened when he had stopped. Laura looked at Ross' hand which now lay on the arm rest between their seats. She held her hand in the air next to his. Ross' hand was so much bigger than hers. His fingers, long and slender, stretched across the edge of the arm rest.

Her mind flooded with images from earlier that day where those same fingers touched her body. Ross left trails of heat on her arms and back every time he touched her. The warmth spread throughout her system when their bodies inherently fused together. He was like a torch to her icy resolve, slowing melting away the glass walls she erected.

The part that was almost her undoing was when she felt Ross' hand brush through her hair. At first she thought she had imagined it but then it happened a second and third and fourth time. Laura knew that sometimes it had to have been accidental but other times she could feel those same fingers that were playing with her hand a few minutes ago twirl the strands of hair. It was the most exotic feeling; the kind of action that was reserved for lovers. Today wasn't the first time he played with her hair but he never did it in a public place before.

'He doesn't know what his touch does to me. And he will never know.' Laura's head lolled down on top of his as she got comfortable. The day was full of all kinds of different emotions. She laughed thinking about the frivolity and silliness that ensued as the day progressed. They began a secret game of trying to beat the other. The goal: be the first one to finish their signature. The reward: besting the other. They were so comfortable with each other that their close proximity didn't faze them, at least not on the outside.

Their arms would cross each other's with his hand landing on top of hers impatiently waiting for her to move. Their lower bodies bumped into each other both accidentally and on purpose. He'd grab the pen out of her hand; she would retaliate by moving the paper. His left hand brushed against hers trying to distraction her. He'd tease her about her handwriting and she would pout to make him feel guilty, knowing he always gave in. She'd bounce around excitedly. He'd smile and flirt to try to get his way. They laughed and existed in the moment. In the end, there was no winner as they just enjoyed the game.

Laura's eyes grew heavy thinking about the events. Soon, she too was slumbering. The smile never leaving her lips. Mark got up from his seat to visit the restroom. He walked by the kids and smiled at their positions.

'Either Ross is really tired or it's just because Laura is here.' Mark thought as he continued down the aisle way. Ross usually tossed and turned when sleeping on a flight but lately when he was on a plane with Laura, he would get comfy on her shoulder and remain there the entire time. Everyone found it cute and adorable. At one point, Ross had realized it too. He knew he wasn't the best flying companion but when it came to being with her, he was calm and relaxed. Ross' eyes fluttered wildly under his lids as his dream took hold of his mind.

****Dreamscape****

_Ross and Laura were back in __**Union Station**__ only this time it was completely empty. No tables, no chairs, and most importantly no people. They were standing in the middle of the room facing each other. Laura looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes. No words were spoken. Ross reached out and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. He was mesmerized by the softness of her skin._

_Her eyes were dark and dreamy as she stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. Laura thumped her fingers in rhythm to his heartbeat, playing out a sweet melody that echoed in his ears. Ross' arm reached around Laura's back pulling her closer as the hand that was rubbing her cheek moved to entangle in her hair._

_"Did you have fun today?" he whispered breathlessly. She smiled and leaned up on her toes. Ross pressed her further into his body as he leaned down. He could feel her hot breath on his lips. His eyes fluttered for a moment in anticipation. He was expecting to feel her lips against his but what Ross felt instead was someone tugging at his arm._

_'Why is this person interrupting us?' he fumed. He looked over to the side to give this person a piece of his mind._

_"What do you . . ." but no one was there._

_'That's odd.' he thought before he turned his attention back to Laura. Ross wanted to finish what they started. His eyes widened as she was no longer in front of him. He looked around the room. It was now full of tables, chairs, and people but no sign of Laura._

_'What's going on?' He was confused and worried until he felt someone shake his arm once again._

****End Dreamscape****

"Sir? Sir?" Ross drowsily opened his eyes to see the stewardess standing over him.

"Sir, we are getting ready to land. You and your girlfriend will need to fasten your seat belts." to which he nodded as he ignored the girlfriend remark. Ross reached up and gently moved Laura's head so he could sit up. She slightly groaned and turned her head towards the window. He didn't want to wake Laura just yet so he reached over, searched for each end of the buckle and fastened it around her small waist. He was extremely careful not to disturb her.

After putting his seat belt on, Ross returned to his previous position and burrowed his head back onto her shoulder. They had a few more moments in which to enjoy this solitude and he didn't want to waste a second. He smiled as he felt her snuggle back into his warmth, placing her head in its former spot.

'Thank goodness no one bugged us while we slept.' he thought. As the plane landed, Laura began to wake up. The shaking of the plane as the wheels touched down interrupting her dream. It took her a moment to remember her surroundings. She felt Ross moan against her shoulder, letting her know that he too was awake. She would have loved to let him stay where he was but in just a few short minutes, they would have to depart the plane.

"Ross?"

"Ummm hmmm."

"We're here."

"Yep." Ross stretched his arms, yawned then sat upright in his seat.

"Man, I am so going to sleep in tomorrow morning. What time is it anyway?" she asked. Instead of pulling out his own phone, Ross reached over and grabbed her phone out of her hands.

"About 9 o'clock."

"Wow that was a quick flight; didn't we just leave Kansas City an hour ago?" He lightly laughed at her joke about the time zones. They exited the plane and headed for the awaiting taxis. Before going their separate ways, Ross pulled Laura into a quick hug, whispering in her ear

"Call me when you get home so I know you made it safe, please." She nodded her agreement. Laura and Ellen made it home and after paying the taxi driver, they entered the residence as quietly as possible so as not to wake anyone that was sleeping. Their carry-on bags were left at the front door. The two made their way upstairs to the bedrooms, separating at the top of the stairs.

"Night mom."

"Night sweetheart. Get some rest and I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Laura entered her room, quickly changed into some pjs and climbed into her comfy bed. As she lay there for a second, she remembered his request to call him. If she didn't he would be worrying all night and then he would give her grief about it tomorrow. Dealing with an upset Ross was never fun. Laura lifted her phone off the nightstand and pressed 5 on the keypad.

"You made it safe?" was all he had to say to bring a smile to her lips. No hellos, no who's this, no whatcha doing. Just a question about her safety.

"Yep, made it home and now I am all snuggly in my bed ready to let the sandman lull me to slumberland." He laughed at how dorky she sounded.

"Well then, I guess I had better let you get to it. Wouldn't want to keep the sandman waiting."

"Definitely not, he's the man of my dreams." she joked.

"You're delirious, you know. I'll talk with you later."

"Goodnight."

And with that, their adventure in Kansas City came to an end. Both of them wondering if _getting closer_ was as easy as it seemed that day.

**Chapter 2 (Oceans Apart) Preview:**

_. . . "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up a minute. Say that again. Only slower." Ross interrupted her rambling. His voice tense and harsh, dripping with underlying fear. Laura froze for a moment, not sure what to do. "Oh, it was nothing. Really." Laura tried to brush it off in hopes that he would drop the subject. She knew what part of her story he wanted her to repeat and knew by the tone of his voice that he would not let it go so easily this time. All she wanted to do was forget about it. "No! Say it again." he said through gritted teeth._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Like it? Love it? Did it live up to your expectations? Want more? Review :-)

This chapter was based upon the _**Austin & Ally**_ Meet & Greet for _**Expo Americas**_ in Kansas City, MO. The second day of the event featured Roshon and Caroline from 'Shake It Up'. I wanted to start my story on a positive note (let's face it, there are so many positives with these two that it's hard to pick just one) but I didn't want to go too far back into their timeline otherwise I would be writing non-stop so I picked this date as a jumping off point. I hope you enjoyed the story! This was probably one of the easiest chapters to write as I had so many inspirations :D.

**Inspirations:**

Expo Americas **_Facebook_** Page  
_ExpoAmericas/posts/522286007786356_  
Info on Ross being late and timing for the event.

ExtremeSaucicity Author's Page  
_u/3577515/ExtremeSaucicity_  
An account of meeting Ross and Laura at the Kansas City Meet & Greet.

Laura Marano & Ross Lynch: Friends For Change at San Pedro Street Elementary School! Just Jared Jr.  
_photo-gallery/498033/laura-marano-ross-lynch-ffc-0 6/_  
Look closely at her nail polish color and his shirt.

Laura Marano highfiving a fan by SamluvsNJJ  
_watch?v=c_8KYUmavAk_

Laura Marano in Kansas City at Union Station by SamluvsNJJ  
_watch?v=9V4q3lx93Uw_  
Laura coming out by herself and the coordinator announcing Ross is running late.  
00:34 - Expression on Laura's face.

Laura Marano saying a quick hello at Expo Americas by bdelon00  
_watch?v=FCPlhVuzJEQ_  
Another angle of Laura coming out by herself and the coordinator announcing Ross is running late.

Me and my friend hugging Ross Lynch and Laura Marano by SamluvsNJJ  
_watch?v=i-F7-1PeeKw_  
So cute that Laura wanted in on the hug and Ross automatically opened his arm up to let her in.  
00:12 - Ross places his hand on top of hers waiting for her to finish signing.  
00:17 - Looks like Ross' left hand fingers are brushing Laura's left hand.

Meeting Laura Marano and Ross Lynch by R5heyheyR5  
_watch?v=LYX9rz-2JSM_  
This is the video where the fan told the story about the pink bracelet.  
06:12 - Laura bumps into Ross and neither act like it is a big deal.

Meeting Laura Marano and Ross Lynch - Expo Americas in Kansas City, MO 9/15/12! by Ana Perez  
_watch?v=jmIjMZO1pnc_  
Yet another angle of Laura coming out by herself and the coordinator announcing Ross is running late.  
02:59 - They are signing together.

Meeting Ross Lynch and Laura Marano by R5heyheyR5  
_watch?v=jvCfYrVusNM_  
00:26 - Ross helping Laura so she doesn't fall over the stage.  
01:09 - Different angle of them signing together.

Pictures from Ross Lynch and Laura Marano Meet & Greet in Kansas City by 94KEO  
_watch?v=s7VZhhgq5to_  
01:09 - They are signing together.  
01:29 - His thumb is tangled in her hair. Pink nail polish.  
01:38 - His thumb is tangled in her hair.  
01:53 - His thumb is tangled in her hair.  
02:06 - Her hair is wrapped in his fingers.  
02:15 - His fingers are pressing into her skin.  
02:20 - She is holding a baby.  
02:56 - The look on Ross' face when that boy was looking at Laura.  
03:29 - Awwww.  
03:49 - Laura is wearing the light sweater mentioned in the story.

Ross Lynch and Laura Marano signing a girl's shirt by SamluvsNJJ  
_watch?v=zOOYw0I7E_A_

Ross Lynch and Laura Marano signing autographs by SamluvsNJJ  
_watch?v=F-uTnacjNW4_

Ross Lynch and Laura Marano taking pictures with fans by SamluvsNJJ  
_watch?v=k1QPMggNVdo_

Ross Lynch arriving at Union Station in Kansas City by SamluvsNJJ  
_watch?v=O6_BMj0j5TA_  
00:06 - Another angle of Ross helping Laura so she doesn't fall over the stage.  
00:11 - Ross is pointing at the balcony

Ross Lynch doing a pose for a picture with his fans by SamluvsNJJ  
_watch?v=6nnBmFyH4sg_  
00:02 - Ross looks behind the kids. I am picturing in my mind that he didn't have his hand on Laura so he wasn't sure where she was and he looked back to find her.

Ross Lynch talking by SamluvsNJJ  
_watch?v=rKkjDgkOj70_  
Wouldn't we all love to know what was being said here?

Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Caroline Sunshine, Roshon Fegan on stage - Kansas City, MO 9/15/12! by Ana Perez  
_watch?v=-UjQNOt-yfM_  
At the end of the video they exit the stage through the back and are outside waiting to leave. The street lights are on and it is just starting to get dark out. Sunset was at 7:26 PM CDT. Non-stop flight from Kansas City, MO to Los Angeles, CA takes approximately 3 1/2 hours. There is a two hour time difference. (Info used to determine the arrival time back in LA.)


End file.
